


The Scottish Warlock

by Weirddemiwood



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 22:17:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18291326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weirddemiwood/pseuds/Weirddemiwood





	The Scottish Warlock

"Not this again" Majo groaned as she sat up. She was surrounded by trees with no idea of where she was. 

Standing up, she patted the dirt off her clothing before starting to make her way through the forest. As she did not know where she was, she made sure to be as quiet as possible.

Several days passed without Majo meeting a single soul. She spent the time getting familiar with the scenery and could not help but notice that some of the parts in the woods seemed familiar. Hunting during the night and cooking her prey during the day, sleeping on trees to avoid being seen.

When she finally did cross path with another human (or humanlike) being, it was a caravan made of multiple riders.

It was dark as they passed under the trees on which she had been resting. Thanks to her cat-like eyes (although they were glamoured) Majo could have seen what was going on but prefered to concentrate on staying hidden while listening to them.

"Stop!" the voice of a woman yelled, "Help! He's going over!" Majo figured that the woman was speaking with an English accent. Was she maybe in England?

There was a _thumb_  on the forest floor, indicating that someone had fallen off their horse before the entire group of riders stopped.

"Help me get him up," the woman's voice ordered. "Come on."

A man's voice spoke a few words but it was too quiet for Majo to understand.

"Gunshot wound. The idiot could have said something." the woman's voice spoke again. "It's a clean exit. I think the round's gone straight through the muscle. I don't think it's serious, but he's lost a lot of blood. It'll need to be disinfected before I can dress it properly."

"Disinfect?" a man's voice asked.

"Yes, it must be cleaned of dirt to protect it from germs."

"Germs?" another voice asked.

Either these- going by the accent Scottish- men were extraordinarily uneducated or Majo was in the 13th century.

"Just get me some iodine." silence, "Merthiolate?" as the woman was met with silence again, she sighed, "Alcohol?"

Several male voices started to agree, "Oh, oh, aye, aye."

"Here ye go."

There was a gasp before a voice said, "Tha mi gasta."

"Welcome back." the woman said.

"A'm a'richt, juist a wee bit dizzy."

"You're not alright." the woman argued. "Can you tell me how bad you are bleeding? You're lucky you're not dead. Brawling and fighting and throwing yourself off horses. Right, I need a sterile bandage and some clean cloth." there was a moment of silence before the woman cursed, "Jesus H. Roosevelt Christ."

Majo's eyebrows shot up and as she heard the sound of cloth ripping, she decided that there was nothing interesting that she could gather and retreated into the trees that were farther away. 

She decided that she would wait until it was day and then track the group down. They had to settle down somewhere and Majo hoped that that somewhere would be the nearest civilisation.

*****

The next day came and Majo followed the tracks that the group was leaving behind. It took her all the way to a castle.

This was not what Majo had hoped for and she prayed that they were not too untrustworthy of strangers. After all, Majo did have a slight Scottish accent. It used to be thicker but she tried to get rid of it as good as she could when she became lieutenant on the Jolly Roger for the sake of the crew. Now she would just have to thicken up her accent again.

She waited another day before she made her way into the caste. The warlock was quickly found by two guards.

"Wha urr ye lassie 'n' whit urr ye daein' 'ere?" one of them asked.

"Juist a merchant keekin fur a place tae stay. Ah git robbed 'n' mah guidman wis murdurred. Thare is na place fur me tae go." she replied.

They looked surprised, " _We thought you were a sassenach,_ " the other one said in Gaelic.

" _I was not born here but I lived here many years_ ," she explained.

Again, she seemed to have surprised them. Seeing a chance at maybe being able to stay, she added, "A'm guid wi' physical wirk 'n' down tae wirk fur mah stay. Mibbie ah cuid hulp with th' horses?"

The two guards shared a look before one of them said, "We'll see whit we kin dae bit thare is na guarantee fur anythin'."

Majo nodded, "That is all ah ask"

*****

Majo was in luck. As it turned out, the man who usually liked to take care of and tame the horses was currently wounded and help in the stables was also always welcome.

She started working the very next day. There were a lot of people that gave her strange looks which was for several reasons. First of all, she definitely did not look Scottish with her tanned skin and her oval formed eyes. Then she was, of course, a stranger and third, she preferred to wear a shirt and trousers instead of dresses for her work. There was a time when she wore dresses daily but after becoming a pirate she had started to become accustomed to menswear.

As the evening came, she was lead to a hall where she took a seat inbetween all the other people working in the castle and began to eat.

As a woman with curly dark hair and pale skin in a green dress entered the room, a lot of eyes followed her.

"Who's that?" Majo asked a woman next to her.

The woman shrugged, "Parntly Dougal fun her as he wis oot wi' Jamie. Ah jalouse she's aff tae bade a while. Fae whit a've heard she's helped thaim a lot. She's a sassenach though."

Majo nodded and thanked her for the information as she watched the woman in the green dress walk down the hall. As she was at the very end of the hall, she bowed to Laird MacKenzie and his wife. The man next to Mackenzie- who Majo thought must be his brother, Dougal- stood up to give the woman his seat.

As the sassenach walked around the table, Majo resumed her meal. From the other servants, she had heard the important facts about this place. They were currently in the Castle Leoch which was ruled by Colum MacKenzie. Due to some illness, he relied a lot on his brother Dougal and not long ago, their Nephew had started to stay here. This nephew being James Fraser who was commonly known as Jamie.

Finishing her meal, she went to sleep in the servant quarters where Mrs Fitz- the Châtelaine- had guided her to.

 


End file.
